


Not Quite Classy

by orphan_account



Series: Captains Unite [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what can only be described as a wonderful mistake, Brian Braddock has to decide if it's worth it to follow his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Classy

Braddock was shocked when he woke up in another man's bed, more so when that man was none-other than Captain America. He glanced under the covers to see just how intimate they'd gotten and cursed softly. One night stands were not his style, and he hadn't thought they'd be Rogers' either. And what would he tell Megg- that thought wasn't one that would be tolerated, she'd broken his heart. Which was probably why he was in his current predicament.

It wasn't long until he heard a muffled mumble of, "Fuck, what happened last night?" from the other side of the bed. Steve was up, and not pleased. But things could get worse, when Steve sat up and saw it was Brian he had slept with, he hopped out of the bed and wrapped himself in a blanket quickly.

"Good morning to you too, Steven." Braddock sat up, keeping his lower half covered by a blanket. He knew this wouldn't end well for him.

"You have to go, Brian, I've got work, and you've got a hotel or something in New York you need to check into." Steve was freaking out, Brian could tell, and so he grabbed his clothes and got out of the bed, pulling them on quickly.

"We'll talk later?" He straightened his suit tie when it was on, raising a brow at Steve, who was vigorously shaking his head.

"Whatever happened last night, it was a mistake. We'll never speak of it again. Ever." Brian held his hands up innocently and made his way out of the apartment, getting a bit lost on his way to the hotel.

* * *

It didn't take long for Braddock to realize that the mistake wasn't sleeping with Steve, it was leaving. That had been all he'd wanted for ages, and sure it only happened because Meggan smashed his heart to pieces, but that didn't mean it meant nothing to him! The only place he really knew how to get to was S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, but Steve would be there, he was sure. He made his way quickly, at supersonic speed, actually, and marched straight to the conference room Steve was supposed to be in, ignoring all the agents telling him no. When he got there he paused nervously before opening the door, "Steven, hallway, we need to talk. Now." He was honestly shocked when Rogers listened, not so much when he just crossed his arms and gave a look that clearly said "I don't have time for this so make it quick, whatever it is." Which he why he began with a deep breath, "What happened last night, it wasn't a mistake. The mistake was this morning. I should have stayed, made you breakfast, all that good stuff. I don't just want to be another notch on your bed post, Steven, I want to be with you, in the romantic sense of the term. And if you can look me in the eye and tell me you have no feelings for me whatsoever, fine, I'll drop it. But I need to hear those words."

"I-" Steve began, cutting himself off as he pulled Brian into a deep kiss.


End file.
